Mugi's Wealth
by Vi-Mi
Summary: A normal day, full of cake, when Mugi gets a mysterious phone call and leaves suddenly. The other band members and Sawa-chan go to investigate!


First fanfic~

::AN::

Sticky note: This was solely done by ViVi...aMi didn't contribute at all... *sits in the corner and cries*

aMi: ... I looked. Doesn't that contribute?

ViVi: ...no. *glares at aMi*

aMi: X3… Meh. Get the show moving already!

ViVi: *stops sulking* NOES! X3 IS MINE! MINE I TELL YOU!

-Sticky note: X3 is a cat face. Look at it from the side.-

aMi: As if ppl can't tell = ="

DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, own K-ON or any of it's characters. (I -hey, we- wish I did though...)

::eNd AN::

Yui yawned. She was also tired these days. But that wasn't her fault, eating Mugi's cakes always made her feel so relaxed, and the cake was soooo yummy, it

was so peaceful and quie-"Yui!...Yui!...YUI! Jeez, wake up already!" Azusa exclaimed with a flustered face. "You have to practice!"

::AN - I refer to the characters as their nicknames. It's easier for me ^^::

"Azu-nyaa's correct, you know. Practicing means performances. Performances mean costumes..." Sawa-chan added, the sun glinting on her glasses as she lifted

them up and drooling a bit at the end.

The rest of the club members that were there was momenterily shocked at the suprise entrance but since it was only Sawa-chan, they didn't really care.

(Sawa-chan: Only!? ONLY?! ViVi: umm....*runs away*)

"Aww.... fine..." replied Yui sleepily, getting up.

"OK, Now, we have to PRACTICE!" yelled Ritsu as she threw her hands up with drumsticks in both hands.

"Hai, hai." replied Mio with a nod and a relieved smirk.

Mio and Azu-nyaa suddenly froze. 'Ritsu WANTED to PRACTICE? What had gotten over her?' They both wondered.

But before they could answer the question, they heard a ringing noise.

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Hmm? Whose mobile is that?" quesioned Mio.

"Ara, it's mine." replied Mugi who was there in the beginning with her usual elegence. "Excuse me please."

Yui, Sawa-chan, Azu-nyaa, Mio and Ritsu stared at Mugi with curiosity as she left the club-room and closed the door.

A few short seconds later, Mugi reappeared, shocking the curious crowd of people staring at the door.

"Gomen, I've got to go. I'm really sorry." replied Mugi with a truly resentful face.

The curious crowd cocked their heads to a side while absorbing the information.

While the crowd was confused, Mugi packed up her stuff, somehow packed up the keyboard and left, making a *BANG* while closing the door in a few short

seconds.

Mio, the fastest one of the group, absorbed the information and looked confusingly at the door again that Mugi had closed.

The rest of the group finally caught on.

"Huh? What was that?" asked Mio with a confused face.

"Hrmm...maybe she has some secret business to attend to! Like....uh.... a secret business deal!" Ritsu sneakily exclaimed, excited by the idea.

But now, Ritsu's comment had aroused even greater curiousity in the other members.

"Let's find out!" Sawa-chan remarked, an evil smile on her face and her glasses glinting again. Where did that light come from?

As the plan was solidified, the band members crept out of the room after Mugi, only to see she had dissapeared.

Mio, thinking this was bad, lingered a bit but still wanted to see what business Mugi had to attend to. There was also the issue of how rich she was.

So with the question of how rich Mugi was in everyone's mind, the band members set out.

_____________________________________________________________________

After battling with fercious poisionous mushroom and 3 bathroom breaks as well as the infinite number of cakes consumed on their epic journey, the band members had arrived at the 1st destination, the teacher's office.

Wait, what?

...

I'm pretty sure they were supposed to be following Mugi...how did they get here?

...

Oh well, umm...they went to the teacher's office...to get Mugi's address!

ah hah!

Anyways.

_____________________________________________________________________

Ignoring the weird comments from the last few sentences, the band members had levelled up and finally at Mugi's house. (Or what they thought it was.

They had gotten lost around 4 times and had asked for directions about 6 times.)

Finally arriving at Mugi's house was quite an experience.

It was a happy feeling, a feeling of i've-just-arrived-at-a-friends-house-to-solve-my-curiousity-and-now-it's-going-to-be-finally-over.

So as they neared the final destination, they smiled at each other (though Sawa-chan was smiling quite evilly) and stepped around the corner.

WOW.

That was the first thing they thought.

"It's...it's.....HUGE!" Ritsu gasped.

The others had a shocked expression on their faces.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

::AN:: oo...k....

Because this is my first fanfic, cut some slack please. Anyways, I've gotten somehow really impatient to submit this and it's really annoying me.

Anyways, the last part may be rushed, may be good, but please review!

If you've gotten sick of the comments, I'll stop now but please review!

....

So yeas. Hope you've enjoyed this, etc, etc, I just did this for apparently no reason in particular....==""

_____________________________________________________________________

The following will be in script format as I'm too impatient to do it properly.

The band members: WOAH...

-They inched forward, and stood in a stock silence, not daring to press the bell of the very, very impressive structure that stood before them.-

Mio:....I think we should press the bell....

Yui:...Who wants to press it?

-silence...-

Sawa-chan: Woah, woah, woah. Do you think...this is _Mugi's_ house?

Azu-nyaa: Umm...I'm pretty sure it is, it's what the teachers gave us...

Ritsu: Do you think they could be wrong?...

Mio: Lets press the bell...

-They gulp-

-Mio raises a shaking finger to the bell...-

*DING DONG BING BONG DING DONG BING BONG*

Ritsu: ...That's a pretty extravagant doorbell...

Mio + Yui: Mm-hmm.

::AN:: Switching back...

A second later, the gigantic doors swung open and Mugi stepped out.

"Ara, ara. What are all you doing here?" She asked with her usual elegence.

"Umm...well, we wanted to know why you left so suddenly..." Ritsu managed to stammer out.

"Yea..." choursed the rest.

"Ara....well, my father suddenly came home with matters business-related." Mugi answered.

"Umm...well, we were just curious..." Azu-nyaa confessed.

"And...umm....we wanted to know..." Yui continued.

"How rich you are!" exclaimed Mio in a burst.

"Ara?... Well, That's a se-cr-et." Mugi replied, with the clichéd finger to her lips.

The others stared dumbstruck, only Mugi could pull something off like that.

"Aha...haha...hahaha...." Sawa-chan chuckled.

"Uh..oh..." Mio said worriedly.

"COME! FOR THIS DISSAPOINMENT, I'LL DRESS YOU ALL UP! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Sawa-chan exclaimed.

"RUN!" yelled Azu-nyaa and Mio together.

And so that day ended, with Sawa-chan getting lost in an unfamiliar suburb and eventually ending up back at her home. The light music club members returned

safely home and in the end, they never found out how rich Mugi is.....

_____________________________________________________________________

Ok, i know i clichéd the last part but, hey, i was desperate. I'm really excited about publishing it so that i can finally relax.

Send me (or both of us) an idea, a nice message saying how great we are (*coughcough*) or criticism. Just don't flame... D;...

So yeas.

Ideas are regarded highly.

Please. Send a message.

I.

Beg.

Of.

You.

Kinda.

So yeas. How'd like it? ^^

(aMi didn't add anything. I, (ViVi) did all this by myself...D;

so yeas.

Looking foward to the day i get a review....One day...


End file.
